Robot and Monster (2019)
"Robot and Monster" is an upcoming movie, to be released in 2019. Plot Pendulum Depot Plans on Taking Over the World and Destroying Gart, So Robot and co. must stop him. Cast Robot Default (Curtis Armstrong) is an orange robot and is the Quality Control Inspector at the Blinking Light Factory. Robot always feels like the world is trying to keep him down, even his know-it-all brother Gart does not help at all. Luckily, after meeting Monster, who believes in him all the way, Robot is now best friends with Monster. He is the smarter, more cunning of the duo. He frequently tries to make devices, usually without success. He and Monster had been friends since they were kids, despite Monster being warned to stay away from him and his dangerous inventions. Monster Krumholtz (Harland Williams) is a purple minotaur-like monster with a bowler hat on his head. Monster is the eternal optimist living by the motto that "Good things happen to good people," and that all people are good. Monster is an extremely outgoing Organic that is endlessly fascinated by the little things in life. Monster is driven to make everyone happy, and the need to explore the "shiny thing." But because of Monster's fascination with the world, he is very gullible. Unlike Robot, Monster feels like everything goes his way, although it does not, making him a very good friend to have around. Marf Krumholtz-Default (Curtis Armstrong) is a pet of Robot and Monster. He is a block of metal that acts like a dog, and only says "marf". Ogo (Jonathan Slavin) is the third wheel of Robot and Monster's friendship. He has a big obsession for Robot and Monster, which creeps out and annoys them to no end. He constantly tries to involve himself in the duo's doings, and just cannot seem to grasp that he is not part of the team. Ogo has been known to survive near death experiences. In "Ogo's Cool", Ogo acts like Robot & Monster and Robot & Monster acts like Ogo because of Robot's cool ray. In "Ogo's Birthday" Monster still cherishes Ogo as one of his friends, though Robot does not. He is allergic to bacon which makes him drowsy/nauseous. Perry (Maurice LaMarche) is a robot co-worker of Robot and Monster's. He always has a smile on his face, but it's due to a function problem, as revealed in "Come On, Get Happy". He seems to get hurt a lot, and when something is thrown, it almost always hits him. He always feels miserable and the only thing that makes him genuinely happy is Robot's misfortunes. He is shaped like a sewage pipe, colored in orange with a yellow "2". J.D. (Megan Hilty) is a cool, rebellious biker chick whose best friend is her equally hip robotic bike Spitfire. Robot, Monster and nearly every guy at the Makin' Bacon have a huge crush on her. Spitfire (Cree Summer) is JD's equally hip robotic bike. They are inseparable best friends and regulars at the local bacon joint, Makin' Bacon. JD can be hot-headed at times while Spitfire is more rational and willing to avoid fights. Spitfire can be bossy, as stated in "Biker Girls". Robot has shown slight interest in Spitfire before. Gart Default (Maurice LaMarche) is Robot's arrogant, overbearing older brother. He is a narcissist and is always taunting Robot. He runs their family's Blinking Light factory. He is gold tinted, is shinier than Robot, has six wheels for feet, while Robot has four, and has actual hands as opposed to Robot's claws. Crikey (Nolan North) is a British robot who speaks in a Cockney accent. He also has an identical cousin named Blimey and usually torments Robot & Monster and gets beaten up by J.D. and Spitfire in a few episodes. Mr. Wheelie (Kurtwood Smith) is Robot and Monster's landlord with a big blue head and bicycle wheels for feet. He threatens to kick Robot and Monster out of their apartment if he finds their pet Marf, since pets are not allowed. Punch Morley (Fred Tatasciore) was once a Pole-O player and then he retired. He is now the handyman at the Blinking light factory. He has had short-term memory loss ever since he hit his head with a pole from a Pole-O game. Nessie (Rhea Perlman) is the six-tentacled owner and manager of the Makin' Bacon. Master Grabmirist (Ping Wu) is a Sensei who meets up with Robot & Monster whenever they need help. Uncle Kuffley Krumholtz (Nolan North) is Monster's loud-mouth uncle who is a police officer and a teacher of the Traffic Walking School. Globitha Krumholtz (Cree Summer) is Monster's hyperactive child sister who has a large (and annoying) affection towards Robot (Much to Monster's jealousy). Still, Monster shows her his affection/empathy. Robot does not want her to help him with inventions because she ruins everything she touches. Lev Krumholtz (Nolan North) is Monster's dad whose horns are bigger than him. His horns make him talented but are revealed to be false in "Hornica". Hal Worth-a-ton (Nolan North) is a Texan-accented salesman who lies about his products on the tube. Gizmo Default (Alan Tudyk) is Robot's crazy cousin who talks to imaginary people and is an embarrassment to the Default family. Arpa Default (April Winchell) is Gart and Robot's mother whose arrogance Gart takes after. Grandma Default (April Winchell) is Gart and Robot's grandmother and Arpa's mother, a cranky family member who speaks computer binary (says only "one" and "zero") and hates Organics. Lucy (Jennifer Cody) is a Mechanical who is Robot's long-time rival. To outsmart Robot in a contest to make a two-color blinking light, she befriends Ogo so she can use his brain as a processor chip to power the blinking light in "Ogo's Friend". She actually has no idea who Robot is. The Prince of Scamtown (Fred Tatasciore) is a Mechanical who is of royal descent. He is generous despite his name. In "The Prince of Scamtown", Robot does not believe he is an actual prince although Monster does. Loudmouth (Maurice LaMarche) is a tiny but very angry Mechanical who is one of Robot and Monster's co-workers at the Blinking Lights Factory. Snap Winsome (Jeff Bennett) is an Organic and the host of various shows such as That's Amazing! and Ow! That Hurts!. Bea Holder (Harriet Sansom Harris) is a cycloptic Organic who is a trendsetter. Dame Lady Madame (Ruth Williamson) is a prestigious female Mechanical of high-society. Howly (Maurice LaMarche) is a cyber monkey that flies into rage when being taken photos. Monster befriended it in "The Dark Night". Lil' Lugnuts (Nolan North) is an Organic and was Monster's idol until Robot found that Lil' Lugnuts was actually a criminal. The Organic Pole-O Players are a series of players who seem to dislike Robot, Monster, and Punch Morley and are Minions to Pendulum Depot. Pendulum Depot is a Mechanical who owns the Solid Light Factory and is one of the main rivals to the Defaults and their Blinking Light Factory.